Woobat
|} Woobat (Japanese: コロモリ Koromori) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Woobat is a blue, spherical Pokémon, resembling a . It is covered in shaggy fur and has a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hide its eyes, and its mouth has a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There are two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body. Woobat's nose serves various purposes: It uses ultrasonic waves from its nostrils for echolocation, and it can also be used to grip walls as Woobat sleeps, which leaves heart-shaped marks on the walls of caves. In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Woobat In Enter Iris and Axew!, Jessie caught a Woobat while in a cave with James and . She used it to battle against and . It managed to defeat Ash's newly caught , but was defeated by 's . Other Two wild Woobat attacked Ash and his in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!. Minor appearances Woobat first appeared in a cameo in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Karl wears a baseball cap that depicts a stylised Woobat. Woobat made its first actual appearance when multiple Woobat appeared alongside Jessie's in Enter Iris and Axew!. One made a brief cameo in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! where it was shown to be owned by a female Pokémon Trainer on the Battle Club's computer screen. A Trainer's Woobat made a brief appearance in A Rival Battle for Club Champ! on a computer screen in the Luxuria Town Battle Club. A group of Woobat scared Sandile in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!. Woobat has made cameo appearances in Cilan Takes Flight! and Climbing the Tower of Success!. Another group of Woobat appeared in Expedition to Onix Island!. A Woobat appeared in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!. A Woobat appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A group of Woobat also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Two Woobat appeared in the ending credits in Eevee & Friends. Multiple Woobat appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color! and Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. A Woobat appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Woobat appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Nickname for Tepig, was attacked by a wild Woobat. Eventually, he manages to defeat it. Another Woobat, nicknamed Charlottte, is one of the Pokémon employed by in her BW Agency and is used for comedy roles. It first appeared in Lights, Camera...Action. A Woobat sitting on its trainer's shoulder in Castelia City appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where they watch as Tep trying to find the person who kidnapped 's . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Woobat makes an appearance in . Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} (Hidden Grotto) Wellspring Cave (N's Pokémon)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake, Misty Edgewater, Echo Valley}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Ragged Mountain (1F-5F), Stony Cave (B1-B5), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Poké Forest (1F-5F), Mount Tepid (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 2}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V-VI Generation VII Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- . They like their new home and enjoy flying around. }} |- |} Evolution + with high |no2=528 |name2=Swoobat |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Woobat was first seen on concept art from the along with , , and . * Karl in the 13th movie wears a baseball cap with a Woobat depicted on it. * Woobat's evolutionary line seems to have a connection with 's family. All the members of both lines are Bat Pokémon species (excluding Swoobat), live in caves or other dark places, and have no visible eyes at their respective unevolved states; furthermore, members of both lines reach their respective fully-evolved forms by friendship, and both have similar Shiny forms (with green main bodies). Also, Woobat and Zubat have somewhat similar English names, both having rhyming prefixes and ''bat as a suffix. * Woobat shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Bat Pokémon. Origin Woobat appears to be based on the (a white species of fruit bat) and a literal interpretation of a . Name origin Woobat may be a combination of woo and bat. It may also involve wool from its woolly appearance. Koromori may be a combination of kokoro (heart) or ころころ korokoro (onomatopoeia for round thing rolling) and コウモリ kōmori (bat). In other languages or and |de=Fleknoil|demeaning=From and |fr=Chovsourir|frmeaning=From and |es=Woobat|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Woobat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=또르박쥐 Ttorbakjwi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=滾滾蝙蝠 / 滚滚蝙蝠 Gǔngǔnbiānfú|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Вубат Vubat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Jessie's Woobat External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship de:Fleknoil fr:Chovsourir it:Woobat ja:コロモリ pl:Woobat zh:滚滚蝙蝠